What If?
by Sisster Darkness
Summary: What if Link found his self in the world of final Fantasy? What if Link Decided it was time to Leave hyrull?


Hello this is on old storie that i had on my computer for awhile. First things first. Zelda is not mine but of course you would of known that becaus i would of been rich enugh to publish this as a video game instead of a fan fic. second i have very bad grammer and spelling, its ben a long time since i have played zelda but the magic of it is still fresh in my heart. that means i might of gotten some places wrong or misspelt someones name. well enugh of this and on to the story.

(Song from evanescence) (Please, please forgive me, But I won't be home again. Maybe someday you'll have woke up, And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one: "Isn't something missing?")

It was a beautiful morning as link awoke to the chorus of the Kokerian birds. There songs were as sweat as the honey that link often took from the nearby bee hives. Link knew how to calmly take a little so that the bees wouldn't get angered and sting him. The air was cool and it smelt like wet earth, Winter was getting closer and link could feel it. Then link gave a shiver as he got up out of his bead. The thought of winter always made something in him cold. Not the cold from the ice but the cold of being alone. He saved Hyrule so many times now he could barely remember the first time he held the master sword for the princess.

He was a hero and heroes are meant to be alone. Every woman he ever loved either became a sage or died. It seamed that who ever he loved they turned into somebody ells and they had to leave him. He stood up and let the rays of sunshine slide across his bare chest. Casting shadow's over every mussel making them seam bigger then they really were. But along with the mussels there were scars. One maybe two from every battle he ever fought. The most recent being across his face. It came from a lone stalfos in the woods. Link was sharpening his blade in the lost woods when he heard a scream from one of his brother Kokerians and went to help him. When he got there the stalfos had the child in a corner ready to take its first bite.

Link immediately stabbed it in the back and thought he had killed it. But when he bent down to make sure it sprang up at him and tried to cut his throat with its massive claws. Link was a little quicker and only managed to be cut across the face. He then took his sword and made sure the beast was fully dead by cutting off its head. With the Stalfos dead link turned to the Kokerian only to find he had died of fright. Another loved one lost to links love.

(Even though I'd be sacrificed, You won't try for me, not now. Though I'd die to know you love me, I'm all alone. Isn't someone missing me? )

It was because of this that link decided to leave hyrule for other places. He was going to leave sooner. But a messege had ben sent from the princess. it said that he was to see her at the castle. When he arrived there, a woman with beauty and grace greeted him she was no longer a princess but a queen. and sheik was the king. Silently link felt a little jealous and felt he should be king. But heroes don't get jealous, or do they?

Even though Sheik was a kind of alter ego of the princess. It was later found out that he was in reality Impa's son. He had been banished several thousand years ago into the sacred realm for something even he can't remember. Apparently whatever it was is a major offence in the Sheiken Land and his Father banished (grounded) him for several thousand years. However when hyrule was thrown into Ganon's rule Impa asked sheik to bond with Zelda so that she could hide her presence from the evil king. Link Knew that even though sheik was a king. zelda didnt love him. She loved link but becaus of her royalty she was not allowed to marry a commoner.Even if he was a hero of the world.

It didnt take link long to get to the castle from his home. All he had to do was play a new song on his Ocarana. He watched as the light engulfed him and turned his body into light. it didnt hurt nor did it feel odd. it felt like he was nothing. when he opend his eyes he saw the princess was standing there at the platform in the sacred temple waiting for him.

Zelda looked into links eyes and she held his hand. Like it was going to be the last time she was ever going to feel link's skin. Link knew she was going to tell him to do something that may endanger his life. She always got that look of sadness in her eyes just before she asked him to do something. Now as he looked deep into her eyes, she was crying. The tears were falling to her chin and dropping down the front of her chest and down onto the top of her dress.

"Link, I know you probably think I don't care for you anymore. But I do. I can feel you are wanting to leave me and hyrule. But if you do then who will save me?" Zelda asked as she stepped closer to link.

Link only glared at her. "Zelda why should i continue doing this? How many times have I saved hyrule? Am I just something that is only needed when there is danger, and thrown away when there is non?" Link pulled his hand so sharply from hers. She gave a quiet gasp of shock and stepped back a bit.

Zelda looked back at him more tears threatening to fall. "Please link, if not for me then for hyrule?" she asked pleading him to stay. For all he knew she loved him deeply. It wasnt rulles that keeped her from him. It was her love. Zelda then tried to reach out to him once more. She silently put her hand on his shoulder.

Link suddenly turned to her and yelled as loud as he could. "Zelda, I hate you, and to be quite honest, I hope hyrule goes to hell while I am gone!' he then turned and started to walk away.

Zelda couldnt hold back any longer she rushed to link and grabed him by his hand and pulled him back to her "Link I love you, I love you with all my heart. Why cant you see that? why do you ignore me so link?" She half yelled half screamed.

Link stopped walking but didn't let Zelda see his face. For she would of seen the pain and anger on his face, and the tears in his eyes. "Zelda, I don't love you, I loved you years ago, but that was when my love was young. And if you love me as much as you say then you would of said it long ago. and for that zelda, I hate you, and hyrule because I love you." With that, he left Zelda and hyrule to spend one last night in his home before leaving for a New World.

(You won't cry for my absence, I know - You forgot me long ago. Am I that unimportant...? Am I so insignificant...? Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing me? )

Link splashed water on his face as he looked into a mirror, a gift from the Gurdos. He saw his self-different now. He was 21 now and he looked to be much older. His hair was long and so was his beard. It was not a bushy beard but a small goatee that was about three inches off of his chin. He didn't wear a hat but he did hold his hair back with a slim pice of leather. His clothes were no longer a forest green. He wore a brown cloak and tan under clothing (think Jedi). Link took one last look at his self as he gathered a few of his things. He was about leave when he saw something hanging beside the door. He looked closer and saw it was a ring. He knew it was there but he always tried to forget it or loose it. But some how as if by magic it always reappeared.

It was the ring Saria had given him several years ago before she disappeared. She told him to keep it and to always take it with him wherever he went. if she was there it would guide him to her. He carried it at first but after she disappeared he grew bitter to love and decided to strip his self of everything that reminded him of the love he never could have.

He took it off the hook and put it around his neck. Maybe he could get rid of it once and for all. Link then picked up his sword and strapped it on. He then took his bag and put a few things from here and there and put them into his shrinking bag. Then with tears burning his eyes he put on his brown cloak and left his only real home. He climed down the ladder and started walking to the forest opening.

(Even though I'd be sacrificed, You won't try for me, not now. Though I'd die to know you love me, I'm all alone. Isn't someone missing me? )

To his surprise all the KoKerians were there watching him as he left.

He knew they were there to say their last good-byes. Link put his hood up and quickly walked past them not saying a word. His heart ached but his mind told him to just go. Maybe if they hated him they wouldn't miss him. As he left the woods, he heard a voice behind him.

"Link stop it, if you want us to hate you, you have to do better." It was Mido the self-proclaimed leader of the KoKerians.

"Why should I stop Mido, the longer I stay the longer you remain in peril." Link answered but did not turn to face him.

"Link, you have been turning your back on every one you love, so why do you turn your back to me?" Mido asked. It was well known that link and Mido were not to friendly to each other.

"Because believe it or not Mido, I have always admired you, you were like a big brother to me, you taught me most of what I know and I love you as a younger brother would." Then link continued to walk and he disappeared into the morning fog.

Mido looked in the mist but he dared not follow for he knew no Kokerian could live beyond the protection of the woods, except link, the one Kokerian he felt the most superior to. He let a tear fall and he turned to face the other KoKerians.

Link knew the fog covered him as he turned to look back at the forest he called home and he too let a tear fall as he took his last look.

(Even though I'd be sacrificed, You won't try for me, not now. Though I'd die to know you love me, I'm all alone. Isn't someone missing me? )

Soon he was at the water edge and he looked at his boat. It was big enough to handle the waves but small enough for him to guide on his own. He didn't say a word to the men standing a few feet from his boat and he didn't even give them a glance as he guided the boat from the docks. It was then that he looked up just in time to see Zelda turn and drop a handful of red roses. Sheik was standing next to her and he picked up the roses. It was then sheik looked up and saw link. The two looked at each other then sheik threw the roses into the water and yelled something into the air. "I hope you are happy." He then turned his back to link and followed Zelda.

(Please, please forgive me, But I won't be home again. I know what you do to yourself, Shudder deep and cry out: "Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing me?")

It was done. Link had left hyrule and in his mind he hoped that he never had to return. It was in that moment he realized he needed to be in hyrule more then ever. His heart hurt but he guided the boat into the unknown horizon. He turned back to hyrule one last time but he no longer could see it. Not even the mountain where he killed Vulvaga and lost his boyhood to Malone. That was a bittersweat memory link would never forget.

Malone and link had secretly snuck up to the mountain and let their passions take over them. It was there too that Malone sealed her doom. Nine months later she died giving birth and the child died with her as well. So as she died so did link's secret as well. No one in hyrule knew whom the father was. That is how it will forever stay now.

Slowly the days went by and the food supply on the boat became scares. Link knew he had to reach land soon or die of starvation. He was not meant for water, but he took this as a challenge and he wanted to over come it like all of his other challenges. Then one night the challenge became more severe. Link was sleeping and was awaken by sudden thunder. He came out of his cabin and looked at the sky in the distance. What he saw made him feel a new feeling he never felt for a long time. It was fear.

Link was not afraid of Ganon, he knew Ganon had a weakness but this storm didn't. Suddenly the boat was hit by a strong wave and link was nearly thrown over the edge. He didn't know what to do or how to do anything. All he could do was wait it out and hope the boat would hold.

Soon the waves here towering above the boat like the canyon walls in the Gurdo valley. Link was holding onto the guide on the boat hoping to steer clear of the giant waves. Lightning seamed like it was every where. And the thunder was so loud it seamed to cancel out the fury of the waves. Link held on for life but he knew he had to be holding on to a miracle.

Suddenly it seamed like the whole boat light up as lightning struck it. Link could smell the wood burning under the deck. Lightning had struck and got to dry wood. If link left the guide he could be thrown into the water. Nevertheless, with the fire, the boat was going to sink and he was going to end up in the water either way.

Link then let a smile spread across his face. He let go of the guide and stood at the very edge of the boat. He looked up into the sky and screamed as loud as he could "You will never kill me, I choose my own fate not you!" suddenly he jumped over the edge and disappeared into the frothing fury of the ocean.

Link fought the waves and the currants for a while but soon his energy left him and he slipped into darkness. He looked up and let his mind go blank.

(And if I bleed, I'll bleed, Knowing you don't care. And if I sleep just to dream of you And wake without you there), (Isn't something missing? Isn't something... )

Slowly the darkness fell away and warmth was returning. Air was in his lunges and he coughed up some more water. He tried to open his eyes but the light made his head hurt. He tried to sit up but his body was week and a heavy curtain of fog fogged his thoughts. Why was he laying here, what happened, and more importantly who was he? Suddenly he heard someone scream.

"Squall, some one is on the beach, I think they are dead!" Soon he heard footsteps come closer and he tried to open his eyes again, but it hurt too much. Slowly he raised his hand but was to week to raise it any higher and he let it fall back to the ground.

"Rinoa, he's not dead." He heard those last words as the darkness returned to him.

(Isn't something missing? Isn't something... )


End file.
